Jealousy
by Mademoiselle Arel
Summary: Stacy wants to come back, Cuddy gets jealous. Cute, fluffy, smutty one shot. Rated M.


**It is 4 am as I'm posting this, I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N: I am completely open to prompts, suggestions or ideas and I will try to write them if they inspire me. So please feel free to contact me!  
****Also English is not my first language so I am very much in need of a beta reader so if you're up for it, let me know. Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes.  
****Last but not least thanks to my lovely House buddy Bilgutay for the prompt and some ideas. We'll be at Hugh Laurie's concert in Istanbul, if any of you lives close come find us!**

**Don't forget to review on your way out, thanks for reading. :)**

**Copyright: House MD belongs to David Shore and Fox. I don't own anything.**

"Hello, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy"

"Cuddy, it's me."

She froze. "Stacy?" The last person she was expecting to hear from.

Sitting on her desk on a sunny Friday afternoon, she was under a pile of paper work hoping to get it done as soon as possible so she could go home and relax with her favorite book and a glass of red wine. She had also heard they were showing a good movie on TV tonight, maybe she could also get under the covers and fall asleep watching it. All her precious thoughts of her weekend planning were interrupted with the sound of her phone and Stacy's chirpy voice.

"Cuddy, are you there?" came the same voice.

"Uhm yeah?" she was distracted for a second, thinking of all the reasons of why was she calling her. Was it about House?

"I was asking how you were doing?" Stacy asked, a bit concerned now.

"I'm doing just fine, and you?" Cuddy was trying to keep her distance. She liked Stacy but not when she was drooling over her best doctor.

"I am too, but not Mark."

"What happened?"

"Well, I don't know if this is a good time to say this but we got separated."

Cuddy's breath got caught in her breath. This was going in the direction she was trying to avoid. "Oh, I'm sorry Stacy." Said Cuddy with fake sincerity. She wasn't sorry, she was terrified.

"You don't have to apologize." Said Stacy "It's not your fault that there are better, prettier and younger girls than me out there." There was a silence on Cuddy's end.

"Sorry Cuddy, I didn't want to drown you with my problems." Cuddy took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was to comfort Stacy.

"Anyways," she continued "I called to ask you a favor."

A job? She was asking for a job? How dare she?

First she had came into House's life, made him a slave of her personal neediness, cut off a chunk of muscle from his leg without his consent then she'd left him! Like that wasn't enough, she had come storming into his life once again after 5 years, only to left him again for her husband. She was toying with him and now she had the guts to ask her for a job, again? Planning to work with him under the same building after all these years? Cuddy was pacing back and forth in her office, fidgeting with a hair band she had mindlessly grabbed from her desk. Breathing out of her nose with anger, she realized her heels weren't going to hold up to this amount pacing much longer so she practically threw herself on her couch with a sigh.

She leaned back and started massaging her temples to try and calm herself down. She had to think this over. Why was she getting so worked up over this anyway? House was an employee, a handsome employee, an employee she had slept with 20 years ago, an employee she still liked but nonetheless an employee. She had to keep professional no matter what.

Stacy was a good lawyer. So what she wanted a job? She was thinking about firing their current lawyer anyway, she kept seeing him dangerously close to his secretary. Besides even though she was jealous of Stacy, she was still her friend. They even would have been good friends if they didn't like the same guy. Cuddy always envied Stacy. All the years she had known House, for the most of them he had been dating Stacy, and they were quite serious too. As a friend, and a boss she had kept her distance but now just as things were going good (well as good as it gets) with House, she had appeared out of nowhere again.

Cuddy had promised herself that no matter what had happened with House, she wasn't going to let her emotions get in the way. She had to make an objective call. She had to be careful but go for her professional opinion. With a sigh, she stood up, made her way around her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Stacy. This is Lisa. Why don't you come in for a meeting?"

Jersey Shore, Martha Stewart, Real Housewives of New York… Wow was that Aviva Drescher and her fake leg?

Sitting on his couch with a beer in his hand, House was going through channels trying to find something to watch. It was almost 9 pm and he hadn't even bothered to step out of his jeans. Just as he decided to turn off the TV and head to kitchen for another drink, he heard someone knocking on his door.

Really? He thought, at 9 pm? He never liked visitors and he especially disliked the ones that came in after 8. Wilson? No it can't be Wilson.

With a grunt he got off his couch and went to answer the door.

"Whoever you are, I'm not buying-"

"I'm not selling." Came Cuddy's voice.

He raised his eyebrows, mentally questioning Cuddy's reason to be here when he observed her clothes. Black blazer and skirt, with heels. She didn't even go home to change? Was this about the hospital? Of course it was, she was too full of pride to visit him on a friendly basis.

"That's a shame." Said House, leaning against the door a bit. "What can I do for you, boss?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well for starters, you could invite me in." she said looking inside. He nodded and made a grand gesture with his hands to invite her in.

She slowly walked inside. It had been a while since the last time she was here. The TV was turned on and he clearly was relaxing on the couch when she interrupted. "Can I get you anything?" she heard him as he was closing the door after her.

"That won't be necessary." She said turning to face him. He walked closer to her, noting she didn't even bother to sit down.

"I'm here to tell you that… I've decided to hire Stacy." She announced, hoping to get a reaction out of him. But quite the opposite he just stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" she asked. Frankly she was hoping much more than "okay". She was even hoping to figure out his intentions, hell even his feelings towards Stacy.

"You are not here for my approval. You obviously have something else to say so I'm listening." He answered. He watched her turn away and walked around the couch. After a moment of hesitation she sat down and gestured him to sit down with her.

He limped around the couch, never his taking eyes off of her. He sat his beer down on the coffee table and sat down at the other end.

Cuddy was avoiding his eyes but him looking directly at her didn't help. She forced herself to look up and met his blue eyes.

She sucked in a breath and parted her lips, causing House to look directly at them. "I don't want you with her." she muttered silently but sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"I do not want you with her." She said slower this time, and managed to sound even more dominating at the same time. She had no intention to avert her gaze this time.

House didn't know she could be this straight forward. "Cuddy, you have no right to-"

"I'm your boss, House. And I don't want that kind of a relationship between my employees." She explained.

"Well then as my _boss_, you of all people should know that you can't get a say in this as long as we let the HR know and it doesn't affect our jobs. Now give me a better reason." He replied.

She looked down for a minute to get her head together. When she looked back up to him, he saw her expression soften. "Because I'm your friend, and she has hurt you enough."

"Oh come on, Cuddy. I am a big boy now; I can take care of myself. Next please?" he answered playfully but still demanding an answer.

"God damn it, House." She rose to her feet with sudden anger. "I just don't want you with her, okay? I don't have to explain myself."

"So you dragged your pretty little ass out here not to explain yourself?" he asked, standing up to face her.

"You know what House? I'm done." He could tell she was getting angrier each minute. "Do whatever you want but don't come crying to me when she leaves you again with the rest of your thigh muscle!" she yelled.

"Wow, that was below the belt, don't you think?" he said, acting hurt.

"Do you even have feelings?" she mocked. "Oh I forgot, you already numbed your emotions with Vicodin because you're so afraid to feel pain like an insecure child that you'll cut off every human connection with others, I mean you are so pathetic that-"

With a step, he invaded her personal space and cut off her yelling by putting a hand on her waist. "What.. what are you..? " Cuddy muttered. Before she had the time to figure out his intentions he heard his voice.

"You really think I'm pathetic?" he whispered to her ear. Her breath was caught in her throat. She muttered some incoherent words before House grabbed her wrist and led her harshly to the nearest wall. Pinning her against it, he held both of her wrists above her head with one hand, the other grabbing her waist, pressing his crotch against hers.

"How about now? Still pathetic?" he growled against her neck. Cuddy was speechless, terrified and aroused at the same time. She was breathing heavily, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed; she was staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. She was unable to move any part of her body except she involuntarily spread her legs and she hated herself for it.

"You don't think I'm pathetic. You want me." House stated, looking at her lips that are now wet with her salvia. He slowly released her hands to see what her reaction would be. Her hands were trembling and she didn't know what to do with them for a moment when he freed her wrists.

Cuddy dropped her hands to his shoulders and without hesitation grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He didn't need to be told twice when he buried his face to her neck and starting kissing, and biting the most sensitive curves, driving her wild. When he lifted his head, he searched for a sign of approval on her face to keep going.

"Cuddy… You-"

She nodded and crashed her lips against his. He bit her lower lip before forcing his mouth open with his lips to force his tongue in. It was a wet and a sloppy kiss but they didn't care as they continued making out while his hands found the zipper of her tight black skirt.

The garment fell to the floor, revealing a black lacy underwear. House spent no time grabbing his ass as Cuddy moaned with the sudden contact. He caught her waist and lifted her up with one arm to carry her to his bed room. She started laughing when she felt her feet rose from the ground. She didn't know House could be that strong.

Arriving to his bedroom, he laid her to the bed and started opening her buttons one by one, agonizingly slow. Cuddy made a sound of discomfort as she waited for him to finish and come face to face with her bra. Unbuttoning the last button he took of her shirt and climbed on top of her. Smiling she wrapped her legs around her, high heels digging to his back. She took off his shirt and fumbled with his belt buckle as he helped her take his pants off.

She didn't think she could wait another second. She was wet beyond measure and she felt herself going crazy when he started touching her down there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to another kiss as he desperately tried to get out of his boxers to enter her. When he finally pulled her underwear aside and entered her in one swift motion, he heard her moan luxuriously. He was too busy admiring her to forget moving for a second as he felt Cuddy getting impatient with each passing second. He got out of her almost all the way and slammed into her deeply. Another loud moan escaped her lips as she clawed his back to move faster. He complained and started moving in and out of her slowly but surely while kissing her neck, her collarbones and the tops of her breasts. He pulled her bra down with one hand and palmed her breast as he bent down to taste her lips. She was writhing beneath him, making unbelievable noises with each trust, each of them driving him wild. He lifted his head to look at her face and saw the most beautiful view of his life; Lisa Cuddy mouth open, eyes closed, crazy with desire, moaning beneath him.

"Look at me." He asked. She complied and opened her eyes to meet his. He could tell she was close so he moved his hand between them and started drawing long circles on her clit. He heard her screamed in pleasure and yelled his name as she came panting. He felt her nails dig into his back and he came after a few thrusts later, burying his face in her neck and grunting her name.

They laid there breathing heavily, him still on top of her, still inside of her not daring to move. Minutes later he lifted his head to look at her and found her smiling dreamily at him.

"Wow.." he heard her mutter.

"Wow indeed." He chuckled; both happy from their orgasm. He got out of her and pulled her to his chest as he draped the covers on them. She snuggled against his chest as his hand found her waist.

"Well that was unexpected." He said. He felt her nod and smile against his chest as she slowly fell asleep. He followed her lead and nodded off, his head buried in her hair.

Two hours later House felt stirring and woke up to find her awake, staring at the ceiling. She still had her bra on, now adjusted and she seemed restless. She wasn't even cuddled up to him anymore. He lifted his head to observe her better as she turned and looked at him. She, then turned her eyes back to the ceiling.

"I meant what I said, House. I don't want you seeing her." She said sternly.

Really? After all this she still thought that there was a chance that he might see Stacy? She tried to be domineering at the hospital but it amazed House that after all this she still had insecurities about herself. The thought of her being self conscious made him smile.

When he fell silent, Cuddy turned her head to look at him and found the smug expression on his face.

"I am serious." She tried once more and it made him chuckle even more.

Before he even had the chance to say anything he felt a pillow hitting hard on his face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Still laughing he forcefully grabbed the pillow from her hand and pulled her close to his chest all the while she was protesting against it.

"No, House. I'm serious." She said, trying to seem mad but slowly started giggling herself too. She felt House's fingers under her chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." He grinned.

He felt her climb on top of him. "I am possessive." She teased him with her eyes, slowly moving her hand down to his semi hard member. "Now, tell me you won't see her."

"Never." She heard him say as he pinned her suddenly to the bed and heard her laughing uncontrollably.

**I really like reviews guys... :D**


End file.
